


Missing Pieces

by Lexen (bluedragoninamber)



Series: A Magical Rainbow:  A Collection of All My Rare Pair Romance Stories [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alastor Moody Lives, Alastor Moody is still paranoid, Discussion of addiction, Hand Jobs, Kingsley Shacklebolt is Minister of Magic, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Power Exchange, Vulnerability, repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 08:44:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20273155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedragoninamber/pseuds/Lexen
Summary: Everyone needs someone they can let down their guard with.





	Missing Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read: This story is mine. I am the original and only author. It was first posted on FFN more than five years ago. I don’t remember exactly when. I took all my stories down off the internet and left the HP fandom due to personal reasons. I am now returning to the fandom and reposting some of my old stories. When I posted these stories on FFN, my penname was Lexen (and sometimes Hope4astalemate and bluedragoninamber) though I usually went by Lex. To repeat, this story is mine. Please don’t claim I have stolen it from someone else. Also, please don’t ask me to repost a particular story. I will be reposting only those stories which I choose to repost, and I will only be reposting them here.

** Disclaimer ** **: I don’t own it, and I am making no money off of it. **

** AN ** **: This story is AU in that Alastor Moody survives the war. It is Alastor Moody/Kingsley Shacklebolt slash. It takes place immediately after Kingsley Shacklebolt has been sworn-in as the Minister of Magic. Warning for implied lemons and discussion of addiction. This is for Lamia’s Weird Prompt Competition. The prompt I used was the pairing Moody/Kingsley.**

It was past midnight before Kingsley could finally escape the crowd of people. His swearing-in ceremony as the new Minister of Magic had gone off without a hitch, but by midnight, Kingsley was thoroughly fed up with the endless lines of well-wishers, political schmoozers, and various hangers-on. 

He was also wondering about the absence of one particular person…the one person beyond all others that he had truly wanted to see at the ceremony. Fortunately, he was the one person who would think nothing of Kingsley showing up on his doorstep after midnight. They’d solved thorny problems enough in the darkest hours before the dawn, and Moody’s sleep had grown poorer over the years anyway. Kingsley was perhaps the only person who could locate the other man…he had been Moody’s secret keeper for several decades, ever since the paranoid auror had put his flat under Fidelius. That Moody trusted Kingsley enough to do that was saying something.

However, Moody still did not trust him enough to stand down when he popped into Moody’s flat. In an instant, a wand was in his face, and Moody proceeded with a ten minute interrogation to prove Kingsley’s identity. Kingsley just smiled and gave him what he wanted.

Finally satisfied, Alastor waved Kingsley to a seat. “So how did the ceremony go?”

Kingsley did not miss how the old auror was rubbing his artificial leg where the stump and the wooden leg were bound together.

“Everything was just fine. No problems at all but far too many people to talk to afterward.” He glanced at Alastor with a look that demanded the other man tell the truth. “Where were you today? I kept looking for you, and you weren’t there. And don’t give me any crap about letting the younger aurors have the glory. I know there was something else going on.”

Alastor sighed, his one natural eye reflecting a weariness that he would only allow Kingsley to see. 

“Alright then, I won’t. Merlin, Kingsley, I would have been there. You know me. I don’t care for all the governmental pomp. But I would have been there for this…for you.”

Kingsley made a point of tactfully ignoring Alastor’s grimace as he gingerly massaged his stump through the material of his trousers. 

“Your leg is acting up, isn’t it? Maybe more than usual?”

Alastor winced again and increased the pressure on his stump. “I think more than usual is an understatement, Kingsley. And before you ask, I did give in and contact my healer at St. Mungo’s. But he didn’t give me anything.” Moody tried to smile, but it came out as another grimace. “Apparently, I am perilously close to getting addicted to the pain potions. He told me I’d just have to grin and bear it.”

It was Kingsley’s turn to sigh. “I could find you another healer. I’ve got some darker contacts in Knockturn Alley, and some of them might be willing to give you something more.”

Alastor shook his head. “Nice try, Kingsley but you know as well as I do that the answer is no. The years have left enough of a mark on me as it is. I’d like to think that I’m strong enough not to get addicted, but frankly, I know better. It’s not about strength. It’s about need. Addiction is not a complication I need in my life.”

Kingsley said quietly, “If you ever do get addicted, I’ll help you through it…one way or another.” Left unspoken was the understanding that Kingsley would get him the pain potions if he got to the point that he could not function without them, addiction or not.

Just as quietly, Alastor said, “I know.”

Kingsley shifted, watching his friend fruitlessly try to massage his pain away.

“Would you like a hand?” he finally asked. 

Alastor glanced at him. “You’re no better at this than I am. You may as well go on home, Kingsley. This will pass as it always does, but I’m going to be poor company tonight until it does.”

“Would a distraction help, Alastor?”

Alastor looked at him blankly. “What kind of distraction? Don’t speak in riddles. You know how much I hate that.”

“Then let me make myself clear.” Kingsley moved to sit beside him. He reached out and placed his hand in Alastor’s lap, resting it between his legs in a way that the other man couldn’t mistake for anything but the offer that it was.

Alastor’s good eye darkened slightly. “I’m not the man I once was, Kingsley. That is not as easy for me as it used to be. You know that.”

Kingsley held the other man’s gaze steadily. “Then lie back and let me do the work for once.” He hesitated and then softly added. “Please.”

The moment broke with a barely perceptible nod from the elder auror. The next moment found Kingsley, with the ease born of many years of practice, divesting his friend of his clothing enough for Kingsley to kneel on the floor and to give the other man exactly what he needed…and would never dream of admitting that he wanted. Alastor would never ask for help. But Kingsley was perhaps the only man whom he would allow to give it.

Unable to be completely passive, Alastor did what he could, stroking Kingsley’s sensitive bare scalp and tracing his pierced earlobe with rough, scarred fingers. It wasn’t enough by Alastor’s reckoning, but when Kingsley drove him over the edge, the younger man came with him. It wasn’t enough, but Kingsley was smiling as he caught his breath. The elder auror decided that making Kingsley smile like that would be enough for him.

They never felt much like talking afterward, but that was okay. With great care, Kingsley put Alastor’s clothing and his own to rights. He was caught off guard when Alastor laughed.

At his quizzical glance, Alastor shook his head. “I was just thinking that people would find it odd that the Minister of Magic kneels at my feet.”

Kingsley shrugged. “Let them find it odd. It will certainly keep me humble.”

Alastor’s gaze sharpened. “If that is the only reason…”

“You know it’s not,” Kingsley said, all amusement gone from his voice. He held Alastor’s eyes with his own until the other man nodded.

“I know.” Alastor leaned back, feeling a creeping exhaustion replacing the pain of the previous hours. “I suppose that now that you’re the Minister you won’t be able to stay the night.”

For a moment, Kingsley was silent. Then he moved from the floor to sit beside Alastor again, tracing fingers down the other man’s scarred face.

“Alastor, outside of these walls, I am the Minister of Magic. But here, right here beside you, I am just Kingsley. To you, with you, I will always be just Kingsley.”

Alastor smiled and, for one of those rare times, allowed himself to rest in Kingsley’s embrace. 


End file.
